


It's just you and me

by ShellButty82



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Chas (mention), M/M, Paddy (mention), Robert (mention), Upto a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellButty82/pseuds/ShellButty82
Summary: Aaron has received his letter of divorce from Robert, but what did he do next?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	It's just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Me again.
> 
> I've had this since the episode aired when Aaron's divorce became final 😭 and I'd thought I'd share it. 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Aaron held the divorce letter in his hand. The tears fell freely now when Liv left the room. 

The words stared back at him. 

_ Final. Divorce proceedings.  _

Aaron felt the sharp edges of the paper as it crumpled in his hand. 

Bringing his fist to his mouth he let out a choked sob. 

This was happening. 

Robert had divorced him. 

The letter Aaron had received in November was ringing true. 

He didn't want to believe it. 

Aaron shook his head slightly and released the grip on the now paper ball, letting it fall to the floor. 

Turning round he found his jacket on the nearby chair, grabbing it like a life line he made his way to the front door. 

He didn't bother to lock because at this point he didn't care. He needed air. Needed to clear his head and there was only one place he could go. 

***

Aaron stood in front of the barn. His barn. Their barn. 

He felt himself shaking as he opened the large wooden door. 

Peering inside, the place was deserted, as it should be. 

Walking inside he could still smell it. 

That same smell from all those years ago. 

Memories of him and Robert flooding his mind. 

Secret rendezvous. Stolen moments. 

A tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. 

Trying to compose himself he ventured further inside and saw it. 

Behind the bales of hay, the tarpaulin covering something large. 

Running his fingers gently over it, leaving tracks of dust in their wake. 

It had been a long time. Too long. 

Pulling the cover back, more tears left his eyes. But he didn't wipe them away. 

Robert's Porsche. 

Aaron refused to part with it, despite Chas and Paddy telling him to let it go and move on. 

This car. This hunk of metal and leather was another reminder of what he'd lost. 

Carefully, he unlocked the drivers side door and climbed in. 

Both his hands gripping the steering wheel and once again the tears fell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
